


Чужой лед

by Dit_Pater, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dit_Pater/pseuds/Dit_Pater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Любой лед можно растопить.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Чужой лед

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mersilta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/gifts).



Руки Ширабу холодные. От кончиков пальцев, проникающих под одежду, до ладоней, широко оглаживающих кожу.

Гошики всегда ненадолго задерживает дыхание, когда они касаются его. Словно ныряет с высоты в холодную воду, и его с головой накрывает ощущениями.

Хотя это громко сказано: «Всегда». На самом деле, это началось недавно — с вечеринки выпускников и упоминания Ушиджимы по дороге в общежитие. Тогда не совсем трезвый Ширабу со злостью приложил его об стену.

Видимо, приложил слишком сильно, иначе как объяснить то, что произошло после? И сейчас?

На чем он остановился? Ах да, руки.

У Ширабу худые запястья, а у Гошики широкие ладони. Он понял это, когда заметил, что его пальцы смыкаются, обхватывая чужие запястья полностью. Зато удобно притянуть ближе, чтобы провести губами по шее под форменным пиджаком, ощущая, как бьется пульс. Совсем как в их первую ночь. Но на этот раз причина — совсем не злость.

Ширабу ненавидит быть ведомым, поэтому он выскальзывает из объятий, снимает с себя пиджак, порывисто сбрасывает остальное. Все ему медленно или не так. Одежду с Гошики он сдергивает, чуть не лишив рубашку пары пуговиц и не удушив его галстуком.

— У нас мало времени. Не тормози.

Злость Ширабу льется холодом, сыплется острыми иглами. Ее можно почувствовать.

Гошики ведется на нее так же, как и в первый раз, позволяя слишком многое. Но Ширабу так хорош в эти моменты. Холодные иглы проникают под кожу, скользят вдоль позвоночника плавящимся кубиком льда… И становится плевать, что тренировка меньше чем через час или что думает Ширабу в этот момент, скорее всего, об Ушиджиме. Гошики хочется смотреть на него, чувствовать полностью.

Толчок в грудь сильный, почти болезненный. Падение отрезвляет, и хоть под спиной оказывается одеяло, Гошики все равно вздрагивает. Ширабу ставит колено на кровать между его ног и смотрит сверху вниз, в его глазах — плохо скрытое раздражение.

— Если ты сейчас будешь тормозить так же, как на площадке, то удовольствие будешь получать от собственных рук, а не…

Гошики дергает его на себя, целует, прижимая.

— Нет, только с тобой.

Ширабу удовлетворенно фыркает, садясь на его бедра. Руки Гошики оглаживают ноги Ширабу, живот, дотягиваются до его груди, пока тот тянется через него к ящику, в котором хранится нужное.

— Тогда делай все сам. — На грудь Гошики падает флакон со смазкой. — Даже пальцем не пошевелю. Нечего было витать в облаках.

Руки Гошики дрожат, пока он щелкает крышкой и капает себе на ладонь. Пахнет вишней и мятой. Он заводит пальцы за спину Ширабу, глядя ему в глаза, оглаживает вход. Ширабу наклоняется вперед, лижет шею, скользит языком по губам, пока Гошики неторопливо растягивает его.

Здесь он его не торопит. Хотя мог бы. Командовать вполне в его стиле. Чувствуется, что он отыгрывается на Гошики за свою неудачную влюбленность в Ушиджиму, подстраивает его под свои представления о том, чего так и не случилось.

Перебирая свои воспоминания, Гошики неоднократно ловит себя на мысли, что сам, наверное, немного был влюблен в Ушиджиму, неосознанно и по-детски возводил его на пьедестал и превращал в недостижимый идеал. А вот Ширабу все осознавал. От неразделенных чувств его крошило в куски несколько лет, а в тот вечер сломало окончательно, и вместо привычной рациональной маски Гошики увидел намного больше. И его затопило эмоциями.

Это не было жалостью. Восхищение. Восторг. Желание. Тогда и сейчас.

Гошики проталкивает пальцы глубже, оглаживает нужную точку. Ширабу выгибается и неровно выдыхает.

— Скажешь, сильнее? — Гошики не может удержаться от мстительного комментария.

— Скажу, что ты либо зависаешь, либо болтаешь. — Ширабу убирает его руку, спускается ниже и, взяв смазку, переворачивает флакон. Прозрачные капли медленно стекают и срываются, попадая ровно на головку члена Гошики. Он вздрагивает, задерживает дыхание. Ширабу тем временем собирает языком задержавшуюся каплю с флакона и наклоняется. Берет в рот сразу до конца, пропуская член до самого горла. Приходится вцепиться зубами в собственную ладонь, подумать о чем-нибудь малоприятном, чтобы не кончить сразу.

Гошики никогда не спрашивал, был ли у Ширабу кто-нибудь, но, судя по всему, был. Иначе откуда ему знать столько вещей, которые плавят мозги и бросают в оргазм за секунды.

— Только попробуй, — предупреждающе шипит Ширабу, пережимая член, почти больно, но отрезвляюще.

— Сам виноват, — выдыхает Гошики, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Ширабу осуждающе качает головой.

— Кто-то слишком быстрый. — И в ответ на возмущенный взгляд только опускает голову ниже, пряча глаза за челкой. Обычно бледные щеки заливает румянец, губы блестят от смазки и слюны.

Гошики хочется сказать что-то еще, поддеть, раззадорить, но Ширабу выпрямляется и приподнимает бедра, чтобы, опустившись, принять член полностью в себя.

Слова застревают где-то в горле вместе с мыслями.

Ощущения погребают под собой здравый смысл, реальность и воспоминания.

Гошики кладет руки на чужие бедра, скользит по влажной коже, но Ширабу сбрасывает их. «Не мешай». Ему и здесь нужно все контролировать, даже свой и чужой оргазм. Гошики нестерпимо хочется нарушить чужие правила, поэтому он оглаживает его член, скользит пальцем по головке. Ладонь все еще влажная. Ширабу вздрагивает всем телом, дергается под прикосновением и кусает губу. Гошики придерживает его под поясницу второй рукой, игнорирует возмущение в чужих глазах и задает темп сам.

Им обоим нужно немного: несколько удачных фрикций и движений рукой по члену. Ширабу кончает немногим позже его самого. Гошики сжимает его член, пока он выплескивается ему на грудь. Ширабу наклоняется и скользит языком по губам Гошики, медленно, вынуждая потянуться следом, потом углубляет поцелуй.

— А вот теперь нам точно лучше поторопиться, — выдыхает он в губы, заканчивая поцелуй.

После оргазма его голос смягчается, как и взгляд. Он словно оттаивает, успокаивается, отпускает свое раздражение.

Гошики наблюдает некоторое время за его сборами. Скользит взглядом по выступающим ребрам, острым лопаткам, бедрам, на которых то и дело проступают мышцы.

Возможно, Ширабу его использует. Возможно, то, что между ними, скоро закончится.

Но если это делает его хоть немного счастливее, то Гошики этого достаточно.

А ему самому очень нравится смотреть на него и знать, что этот лед можно растопить.


End file.
